Tex, the gunslinger
by holyavaroli
Summary: Another champion suggestion, introducing another member to Caitlyn's squad of crimefighters.


Tex, the gunslinger.

Ranged, Carry.

Attack

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

Defense

(:::::::::::::)

magic

(:::::)

Difficulty

(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

Abilities:

Frontier justice (passive)

Each time Tex attacks an enemy minion he gains a stack of Justice. If Tex attacks an enemy champion he gains extra damage depending on how many stacks of Justice he has. Justice only works for one attack.

Noxian Shoot out.

Tex fires away, shooting anything in front of him in a straight line. If an enemy walks in to the line of fire they take damage and becomes suppressed. Any other enemy unit can block the line of fire, switching out their ally but becomes trapped instead.

Twin shot.

Tex fires both of his pistols, dealing double physical damage. Twin shot applies on-hit effects but only half the effect for the secondary shot.

Take cover!

Tex rolls to a target location, after rolling Tex crouches decreasing his movement speed but ignores a percentage of all damage taken. If Tex uses Noxian shoot out he stops crouching.

Unstable payload.

Tex tosses a can of gas a target location. Tex or any of his allied champions can then attack the can causing it to explode dealing damage to all enemy units caught in the blast radius, as well as knocking them back or forward depending on the angle of the blast. The damage counts as Tex's.

Lore.

Tex is a formidable gunslinger, catching criminals together with his two partners Vi and Caitlyn. His rough and disobedient ways have led to some speculating that he is a lost brother to Vi. While Tex dismisses these comments with a laugh, his skill with his twin guns, Jack and Jill is however not speculated.

Tex was born into a rich family in Noxus. His parents jobs meant dealing with a lot of dangerous people, meaning they were always under a constant threat of mafia and criminals. At young age the father thought Tex how to use a revolver. Tex showed incredible talent with the gun quickly and the father soon came to realize that Tex was a natural. He happily taught the his son how to master the gun.

When Tex filled twenty his father gifted him with two revolvers. Tex was overjoyed. But that did not last for long. One night his parents went into a secret meeting with a dangerous mafia organization. Something went wrong at the meeting and the two parents got into a gun fight. Tex's mother got wounded in the fight and his father didn't make it. Lost in tears and rage over his fathers death Tex sat out on a journey to track down the remainders of the mafia organization. He found them two days later. He infiltrated their hideout and killed them all in a large gunfight. In the middle of the rabble he could have sworn that he saw a woman with a large purple top hat slip out in the back.

His suspicions were later confirmed when he was confronted by the famous Piltover duo of Caitlyn and Vi. After a long discussion filled with awful flirting and explaining Caitlyn gave Tex an offer. Join her and Vi in their band of merry crime fighters or face charges of murder. Tex liked the offer. Taking down the mafia had felt good. If he could do so again he would be much happy. He accepted the offer.

Caitlyn however soon came to realize that Tex was a male copy of Vi. He had a knack of bending on the rules and disobeying orders. While he and Vi both causes troubles for Caitlyn, the three is one of the most feared crime fighting trio in Valoran. And it is in the fields of justice that Tex now brings his skills with his revolvers, taking down criminals from left to right.

"One could almost say that Tex and Vi brings troubles for me on purpose. Their skills in taking down criminals is however non-questionable." Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover.

Quotes.

(Picking)

"Look out summoner! Tex is in the house."

(Moving)

"Got it"

"No Problem."

"When's the shootin' comin'?"

"I ain't doin' nothin'"

"Careful there partner."

"Keep an eye out for trouble."

"Come on then. Lets do this."

(attack)

"Shoot em' up!"

"Hit em' hard! Hit em' low."

"Aim for the jewels! They do got jewels right?"

"Extra bullets, comin' up!"

"Y'all want some of this?!"

"Locked 'n' loaded!"

"Like shootin' fish in a barrel."

"Freeze! No wait, don't! Lemme shoot ya instead!"

"I like it when they run. Gets more interesting."

(Joke)

"I bet five gold I can make your hat disappear"

"I'm sorry but I'm awesome by default."

(taunt)

"You can run... and you can hide... but ya can't get away."

"Come on... resist arrest... I dare you"

(Using ultimate)

"Heads up!"

"Incoming!"

"Woah! Hot potato!"

(Using Noxian shoot out)

"Yeeeehaaaa!"

"Yippie kayay!"

"Wooohoooo!"

(Upon survive an Ace in the hole)

"Close but no cigar!"

"Guess not Cupcake!"

(Upon a friendly Caitlyn landing Ace in the hole on an enemy recently hit by Unstable payload)

"Nice shootin' chief!"

(upon a friendly Vi landing assault and battery on an enemy recently hit by unstable payload)

"That's the way to do it, haha!"


End file.
